


Naruto One Shots

by Jun0



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Akatsuki - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Naruto Lemons, Naruto Smut, Naruto one shots, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Yandere sasuke, agegap, cute fluff, cuteness, obito - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jun0/pseuds/Jun0
Summary: A sinful collection of one shots for the Naruto fandom.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito/Reader, Kakuzu/Reader, Rock Lee/Reader, Uchiha Madara/Reader, Uchiha Sasuke/Reader, Yamato | Tenzou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	1. Kakashi x student reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader nearly gets herself in trouble than has alone time with her favorite teacher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Rin x Obito and modern au

Walking through the empty school halls with a strut you stoped and you heard an odd sound from a particular classroom sounding more like a low groan.

You're curiosity spiked up and went to investigate...

You hid behind the door trying not to get noticed as you bent down just a bit to look through the crack of the door finding something very interesting to the eye, and quit lewd.

You blushed as you bit you're lip from silencing yourself, afraid that you might slip a soft moan or a hitch of voice you quickly cupped you're small hand over you're a-gap lips watching over the scene like some obsessive pervert,eyes widened and a bright blush. 

On one of you're science classrooms tables sat spread out you're school nurse miss Rin who seemed to have a good time by the look on her face as she sat in between you're math teacher, Mr Obito pumping his member into her with bliss in his features.

' I can't believe this is happening...'  
'Is this even allowed?' 

Without a single thought about it you slowly traced your other hand down you're slim figure getting steadily closer to your skirt about to lift it up when you heard someone's hot breath hit you're neck sending a shiver down you're spine.  
" (y/n) what might you be doing here ?"  
You froze in fear.  
"Is everything okay (y/n)...I heard noise and I thought I heard someone groaning-"  
jumping in surprise and mostly fear of finding out about you stalking their 'private lesson' turning around with quick speed you found none other than Mr Hatake who looked a bit confused for a reason and concerned. 

"N-no way Mr Hatake... you must be delusional!"  
You sheepishly replied chuckling awkwardly 

Quickly thinking up a lie and covering what you where doing up wasn't easy as Kakashi looked more suspicious and looked over your shoulder to the door swearing he heard something and instead with out a thought snatched his bigger hand in your smaller fragile one and lead him away from that place that he wasn't meant to see, loudly speaking along the way with a slight awkward smile assuring him everything was okay.

When the silverette teacher asked you calmly why he was being pulled by you, you replied with a quicker answer.

" I-I need help with something Mr Hatake!  
I-It's about...Feelings! Yeah I need you for that " 

" so that's why you're running me to a classroom"  
Kakashi stated with a slight smirk 

" I-uhm...mhmm" you hummed embarrassed 

You blushed at what he told you and widened you're eyes to the realization.

'Me alone with...'

You're breath hitched thinking about you're teacher that you most than likely had forbidden feelings for not just because he was good looking and hot. 

' -all alone with Mr Hatake '

You dreamily said in your head wishing that all of you're fantasies would come true all about him and you being together. 

He's hand felt big and warm holding into your smaller fragile one, it brought a comforting feeling inside of you that you wish could last longer. 

You shoved him into a spare classroom wasting no time in locking the door quickly before Kakashi noticed, you backed him up into one of the tables having only a few cm of space between you two. 

Third pov 

(Y/n) blushed startled at how close Kakashi allowed them to be and hid her hands behind her back playing with her fingers, nervous of what was to come, biting on her own plumb lip as she avoided eye contact with her hot teacher who crossed his arms and awaited for her to speak.

" well (Y/N) what do you got to say now, that you dragged me here "

"I- I wanted to say something...About-uhm"

(Y/n) struggled with her words her voice slowly slipping into a small whisper with her blushing face towards the floor, avoiding eye contact with the person who was staring holes into her expecting an answer. 

" well (l/n) "  
The male chuckled as he moved forward his hand brushing against her (h/c) locks patting her head.

" it's fine take you're time say what you got to say"

(Y/n) looked up at her teacher blushing a bit too much at the sensation of his larger hand combing through her hair.  
Kakashi noticed her blush and smiled.  
(Y/n) gulped and stood straight this time not afraid nor nervous anymore, the feelings drowned over with love and encouragement. 

" Kakashi" 

The (h/n)-nette stepped closer her chest slightly just brushing against his stomach, sometimes she felt so small compared to her teacher. 

Kakashi retreated back his hand now to his side genuinely smiling down at her. 

" yes " 

There was a hard pause and at that moment (y/n) could feel her heart beat fast in her tight chest her hands clamped with sweat.  
" I think I might be- "  
(Y/n) tripped on her shoelaces and landed on her teachers hard chest knocking him down into the table behind him. 

"I uhm- I-I'm so sorry Kakashi !"  
The teachers arms while falling down wrapped around yours in a protective manner securing you're tiny body pressed down against his.

The taller silverette blushed softly and leaned into the table relaxing you now fully on top of you're teacher laying down upon him with a even bigger blush struggling to be comfortable.  
'What the hell am I supposed to say ?!'  
" uhm Mr Hatake I'm sorry could you please let me go-"  
You cut off you're sentence realizing something.  
'Actually this wasn't that bad ' you thought and snuggled closer to him hearing his heartbeat through his button up. 

Both Kakashi and (y/n) blushed madly Kakashi hesitating on what he should do and what was right for this situation. What if another teacher or even a student walked in on them, oh god he'll get fired and probably sent to jail just for this.  
Kakashi gulped and for a split second he thought to slip out of her hold and put her down but something deep in his heart stopped him. 

(Y/n)'s hands touched Kakashi's stiff, broad shoulder making him flinch and look into her eyes deeply admiring how beautiful her eyes are.  
" (l/n) ! What - what are you doing "  
(Y/n) leaned forward her lips ghosting on his about to have her first kiss.  
Kakashi swore he was sweating right now.  
' what should I do ?'  
'Should I just stay still or...'  
Kakashi couldn't deny this feeling he had in his chest tightening every time he came close contact with his student (y/n).  
Maybe he was crazy, but he might as well have caught heavy feelings for his student (y/n).  
Kakashi accepted the kiss himself and slammed his lips passionately into his students plumb ones making the poor girl blush madly and lean into the kiss deepening it and her hands cupped her teachers cheek closing her (e/c) eyes and enjoying the moment. 

At that moment Kakashi snaked his arms up around her waist pressing her against him harder her breast crushing against his chest and feeling her every curve with his greedy hands exploring her body. 

(Y/n) hitched her breath and flinched, she didn't know Kakashi had this lustfull side of him.

The teacher blushed and realized that he might of been to rough with her and pulled his lips away with his hands plastered on her shoulders and taking deep breaths of air, that red hue dusting his face was still very much present and at the look of his dear student so was hers. 

They both gasped for air after the make out session and (y/n) honestly didn't know what to say after all this and instead told him one thing.  
" I'm sorry Yamato if that was to sudden I just-"  
She struggled with her words  
" I just...Love you "  
Kakashi chuckled  
'She is so damn adorable '  
" (y/n) there's nothing wrong with you loving me..  
You know why?"  
It was her turn to blush and nod her head. 

" Because you made me fall in love with you  
...(y/n)"


	2. Kakuzu x Reader (lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan’s daughter catches feelings over her fathers partner and plans to fuck him why? Because she wants to prove that she is worth something to him... and because she wants to piss the hell out of her dad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of swearing since Hidans in this chp of coarse...

My dad just came back from a mission with Kakazu. My dad going right to his room for a nap before passing me peeking out of my room. 

" eh? What are you doing ?" He arched an eyebrow as I leaped back, my back pressing up against the wall. " n-nothing" I lied turning away from him blushing. He smirked moving forward.  
" are you sure it seemed like you were sta-"  
"Hidan enough " 

There came besides Hidan was Kakuzu hauling a bag of money which he was impatiently waiting to count. " shut up teme I can say wherever I want to her" he tsch'd "she's my daughter not yours !" 

Hidan growled standing on his toes to be face to face with his taller partner.  
" whatever I'm gonna go count my money " before turning around Kakuzu had his eyes land on me eyeing me down. I blushed and had this weird sensation throughout my body as I tried to keep my self straight even though there was the man I had loved for many years in front of me eyeing me down like that. 

I gulped and broke eye contact with him afraid of looking into is red and green eyes...afraid that he'll catch on to my deep secret.  
"hm" he hummed before passing by my dad who looked right about pissed and me nearly trembling as he walked pass me, I could smell his expensive cologne making me wanna tear of his cloak and-  
" fucking old bastard " Hidan growled under his breath.  
I wasn't surprised at his remark as he speed pass me into his room slamming the door shut.  
After a few seconds I did the same.

-Time skip brought to you by Hidan doing a ritual in his room -

I was pacing around in my room arguing if I should confess to Kakuzu or not.  
" what if he'll say no and my dad finds out " I mumbled to myself sweating a bit  
' shit it's so hot in here' I thought fanning myself. I decided to take a walk and go outside of my room for once and walk around just thinking. 

As I stepped out I could feel the cool air rush through me and it felt good and refreshing. I took a deep sigh and started walking not knowing were I will be heading. " what if he!-"  
I unintentionally stoped my track's in front of Kakuzu's room 'should I ?'

" Fuck it " 

In a click of the door I opened it and slowly entered inside of Kakuzu's dark lit room. I closed the door by pushing my back against it making a 'click' sound. There he was, Kakuzu counting his money which was layed out on his desk.  
" is it important ?" He growled at me annoyed at my disturbance. " y-yes it's about my feelings towards you Kakuzu senpai " 

I stuttered out looking down at the floor with my hands behind my back fidgeting with my self. 

Kakuzu stoped his actions and stared at me for a few seconds and than sighed deeply dropping his stack of money on the table. " come here " he demanded in a impatient voice. I rushed to his side behind his desk and gulped.  
Kakuzu turned his whole body towards me showing that he had my attention, he had both his arms on his knees leaning forwards.  
" so what do you got to say?"  
I blushed and said " well I-I..Kakuzu I wanna....-" I stuttered out  
" don't waste my time with this "  
"Huh" My heart dropped " wait no please Kakuzu I'll make it quick... I- um the important thing is what I'm saying is... please fuck me!"  
I exclaimed going for it than closed my eyes shut preparing for a disgusted Kakuzu to glare at me or do something worse, but nothing came. I slowly opened my eyes and widened them, he was thinking. 

" .....hm" 

"Kakuzu..." I called him....no response  
I breathed steadily ' I swear with all this silence I'm going to have a panic attack ' 

Kakuzu finally opened his mouth and spoke, but what came out surprised me.  
"If you're having problems with your sexual feelings than.... I can help you with that "  
I blushed and almost screamed out in joy  
' did he really mean that?..... HELL YEAH HE DID '  
I was to excited and leaped out onto Kakuzu's lap wrapping my arms around his torso, taking a sniff of his cologne.  
I looked up into his red-green eyes and gave him a pleading look." what " he said " take off your mask Kakuzu I wanna see you and taste you "  
I blushed at what I said but the man who I was straddling wasn't unfazed and hesitantly took it off along with his headband, his long silky hair falling on his shoulders.  
I stared at him in aw " you're so hot " I blurted out once I realized what I said I blushed the Kakuzu in front of me smirked.  
" well than... didn't you wanna taste me ?"  
My breath hitched ' he wants me to kiss him ' of coarse I had my first kiss but it wasn't a good experience. I shaked off my thoughts and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His breath on my lips we were nearly touching each other his hand crawled up to my waist and mine tugging at his hair, staring deep into his eyes when we where about to kiss. 

His lips touched mine and I kissed him back, his tongue brushing against my lip asking for entrance. I obliged opening my mouth his slippery muscle entering and finding my tongue and rubbing against me. I moaned and moved closer to him, my breast rubbing against his chest eagerly. He knew what I wanted and slipped his hand down my thigh into my shorts and rubbed circles into my clit making me moan out loud his name. 

" sh-(y/n) " he grunted into my lips alerting me.  
I ignored him and continued moaning, not caring if the whole base heard us. I wanted him right here right now.  
He too soon moaned deeply when I trust my hips against his crotch making him arch his back and pump his fingers faster into me, my mind was blurry, I was filled with bliss. I moaned loud practically screaming Kakuzu's name on the top of my voice rocking my hips to the rhythm of his fingers pumping into me.  
—

Nether did they know that Hidan was coming back from his previous mission stoping by to hear moans.  
The sadist smirked  
" Oy Kakuzu you're finally getting some ! "  
Hidan hollered banging on the door.  
" shit" Kakuzu croaked out  
" fuck it's my dad " (y/n) nearly stoped but Kakuzu wouldn't let her.  
"let him hear "  
(Y/n) blushed and nodded continuing to suck on Kakuzu's neck making a fresh set of hickie's and screamed his name out and clear. 

" wait a damn minute... That's..." Hidan nearly had a heart attack when he recognized that voice that was screaming through the door. Without hesitation he kicked down the door and ran in seeing the sight in front off him making him chock on his own spit. His innocent daughter was sitting in his partners lap and rocking her hips into- 

He couldn't think straight as he wiped out his scythe and yelled at his partner  
"What the hell Kakuzu!!"  
They didn't stop nor where there a response and his anger only grew deeper and swung his scythe at him. Kakuzu smirked and caught his flying weapon with his black tentacles dropping it and getting a firm grip of the girl in his lap, he was ready to face his partner with a smug. Getting up he put (y/n) on his table and turned towards his partner seeing him pissed off with a red face. Walking up to him he put on his mask and cloak casually and got ready to hear Hidan cuss him out and try to kill him at the same time. 

" (y/n) Bitch! Did that fucker cum in you!"( y/n) stared to the side embarrassed of the situation, blushing at what her father said.  
" answer me Bitch " Hidan clutched his hand In a fist walking past Kakuzu to his one and only daughter. " leave her alone Hidan... We're taking this outside " The masked man wrapped his tentacles around his partners torso lifting him off the ground and lightly carrying him out through the door with him with the silverette yelling at him to put him down or he was going to  
'cut him up'. 

" we're gonna come back in a while (y/n) take care"  
He shut the door closed with that and left (y/n) sitting on his desk heart beating fast.  
(Y/n) sighed deeply-  
" what have I gotten myself into...."

-


	3. Kakashi x student reader x Obito (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets caught with her teacher...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obito might be a bit ooc I haven't write his character before...

—

"Faster Kakashi Faster ah~ " The young girl screamed out to her sensei tugging down on his button up shirt which was a mess. The older male obliged happily and rammed his hips into her the room filled with lewd slapping sounds of skin to skin action.  
Bite marks were everywhere on the poor girl even on the spots where people passing by in the halls could see them. Yep, there's no way hiding those now. She tightened her hold on her sensei's bare shoulders making him bleed from her sharp nails. Kakashi grunted and speed up nearly reaching his climax.  
Kakashi was a wild animal grunting and holding the girl beneath him tightly not only by hand. He slapped her thigh and arched his back getting ready for his release.

"I-I m c-coming oh God ah~"

The door opened to the room.

" hey Kakashi I just wondered if you could-"

Obito dropped his folder and his eyes widened.

"Huh"

Infront of him across the room was his friend grinding his dick into his favroite student (y/n) which was half naked with her skirt hiked up and a bare chest showing her perky breast bouncing up and down to every thrust throw into her throbbing core.  
Obito blushed deeply red wanting to cover his eyes knowing this was wrong, but at the same time he wanted to watch her or even fuck her his own student he was so fond off.

" Ah ah Ka-Kashi sensei Uchiha sensei he-e's ah fuck " the young girl cursed trying to silence her self from embarrassment of someone hearing her in such a way but failed quickly as her sensei's thrust got deeper into her reaching her womb, she also noted that her sensei noticed his co worker in the room staring at them, especially at (y/n) his own student that he shared with Kakashi. 

Kakashi smirked noticing his friend come barging into the room only to find out his students been fucked hard by his friend. 

It has only been a few seconds since Obito had the image of the girl with sweat running down her body and cum dripping from her thick thigh which was red he thought came from Kakashi. 

" Obito...I know you...want this " His friend said between moans-

" I know you want her" Obito's breath hitched and returned his attention back to (y/n) the only time he saw her in this state was in his dreams. His wet, hot steamy dreams in where he would fuck his student repeatedly in every scenario and than tell her how much he loved her spilling his seed inside her and promising to live happily with her as a couple. 

He hesitated at first but started walking towads them and gulped. Kakashi never stoped his thrust as Obito was nearing. Obito was blushing madly and honestly shaking just a bit but he still put his rough hand on his student's thigh and slid it up and down feeling her softness.

Kakashi slipped his dick out of (y/n) finished with his work as he was panting sweat piling up on his forehead and muscles. 

" she reminds me of Rin"

" yeah... She does " Obito responds moving in between her legs grabbing them and moving closer to her " Uchiha Sensei " she called out panting. " please call me Obito (y/n) " (y/n) nodded staring into her sensei taking off his blazer and tie

"Or I'll rather prefer daddy " he smirked as the girl gasped his lips tasting her neck and his hands finding their way to her soaked area playing with her. His other hand moved up to her breasts squeezing them making (y/n) moan lewdly.

" please Obito just put it in already "

Short Obito's pov 

She begged clinging into me her thighs rubbing against my area. I hissed and said " beg for me "

She had a pleading look on and bit her bottom lip.

" daddy please fuck me I'll do anything for you're cock inside of me "

3rd pov 

She entangled her arms around Obito's neck pulling him close to her lips.

" anything "

That was it for him, the final straw. He pulled down his pants with such speed and force his erection stood up to about nine inches, a couple centimeters bigger than Kakashi sensei's. She stared at his length her eyes half lidded. Even after her session with her other silver haired sensei she wanted more something different, like Obito Sensei.

He wasted no time and pushed his member into her making her scream in ecstasy. He arched his back feeling his member deep inside her warm walls, aching for his attention. Obito smirked

' oh and she will get this throbbing cock '

" I've waited so long for this you have no idea  
(y/n)"

He started to move his cock painfully slowely into her, teasing her. " ah p-please " she whimpered under him wrapping her arms around his neck moving him down to her face and entangled in a deep kiss, his tongue pushing against her's savoring her taste before they pulled apart panting after their heated make out session.  
Obito than rocked his hips faster into her getting bored of teasing and wanted her now

"huh kakashi sensei !" 

"Yo"

The silver haired teacher smoothly slid in behind (y/n) grabbing her by her hips and pulling her into his crotch directly on his member

"don't mind if I join in again " 

Obito however had a problem with this

"Leave "

Obito moves his face closer to his friends

" you already had your turn Kakashi" 

Kakashi only shrugged and kissed the curvy girl in his hold on the neck. " round 2 than ?" He asked his student whispering in her ear ignoring the glares from his old friend. 

Obito was angered that (y/n) attention was on his friend now and wanted her attention back. This was his special time with her and he was gonna prove that he loved her better than his friend could ever!

Without warning he pumped his member into her core faster and deeper with every thrust he grew confident with himself, her moans driving him insane and wanting more of her. Than Kakashi entered from behind making the poor girl scream both of their names with pure bliss. 

" sensei's I-I'm coming " (y/n) screamed clutching into Obito and sharing a kiss with Kakashi. Both of the men thrust were at an even pace rubbing against her womb making both of them grunt in pleasure.

" OBITO...KAKASHI!!!"

"(Y/N)!!"

"(Y/N)-"

Two man collapsed as they released into her grabbing on to her. They all were panting and legs shaking due to the intense climax. Kakashi laid back on the metal table with (y/n) laying back on him and with Obito laying on top of (y/n). 

(Y/n) intertwined both her hands with her teachers, her left with Kakashi and right with Obito. 

" I love you (y/n) " Obito and Kakashi panted out at the same time, glaring into each other at the coincidence. 

(Y/n) chuckled and in return kissed both of them on the cheek and said-

" I love you too sensei's "

-


	4. Yamato x reader (fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some cute fluff with our fav sensei

I stared up into the sky looking at the puffy clouds that passed ' it looks so peaceful up there' I thought.  
" Hey (y/n) would you mind lending me a hand in my training "  
I look up to see the brunette leaning against the tree looking down at me.  
I smiled "sure "  
We both walked to a open field where it was used mostly for training it had wooden dummy's and plenty of tree's around to practice throwing shuriken and practicing our jutsus.

I followed my sensei to the middle of the field and as he sat down cross legged I sat down with him close by his side. " so what do you need help with specifically sensei~" I purred the last word out like honey. " or maybe you just brought me so we could have more alone time together " I scooted closer to him, hand on his thigh. 

" (y/n) " Yamato blushed looking shocked.  
I chuckled and laid off of him " I'm just teasing you sensei" I gave him an closed eye smile.  
"O-oh ok than " Yamato sighed " but please, we need to focus "  
"Yes sir! " I cheered and saluted him  
Yamato sweat dropped and made some hand signs doing a wood jutsu " I'm gonna try and hold this jutsu for as long as I can-" Yamato was cut off as I was sitting on his lap. Concentrating on my own hand signs. Yamato blushed.  
" (y/n) not here "  
Yamato looked around with a worried expression.  
"That's what makes it fun " I smirked and turned my body around so I could face him. " anyways it gets me off when we're in public " I hooked my arms around his neck pulling on the bottom of his hair teasefuly.  
Yamato put his hands behind him and leaned back a bit than lifted his other hand to touch my lower back. " (y/n)" he said my name with need.  
" but if it troubles you so much than we can stop"  
I pulled back from his touch about ready to get off of him when suddenly I got pulled into a deep kiss.  
I was a bit surprised at the sudden kiss but netherless went along with it and deepening the kiss by pulling myself closer to him. As he licked my button lip he entered and roughly began playing with my tongue as I moaned loudly.  
" shhhmm-(y/n) we need to be quit ah- " I cut him off by palming his erection. I smirked at his flustered expression his eyes half lidded and biting his own lip to stay from attracting any attention from anyone nearby.  
I slammed my lips back into his with dominance, disheveling his hair my hands hooked around his neck.  
My hands trailed down to his jônin vest peeling it off of him than I was at the hem of his shirt about to take it off of his sweaty body when-  
"(Y-nnnn)....Yamatoooo sensei " a certain pink haired ninja yelled from nearby.  
Yamato's eyes fluttered wide open, thinking what he would do if he got caught making out with his student.  
I acted quick and got of his lap and patting my clothes down and than looked over to Yamato doing the same sliding in his vest back on and straightening his hair.  
Sakura came into view out of the trees.  
" hey sensei and (y/n) I just came up here to give you some food pills I just made" what she said was right about the food pills for she was carrying a basket full of them. 

" thank you Sakura leave some here for us " Yamato sensei said and Sakura nodded setting a side a few on a tree stump. She turns around and looked at us closely " hey are you guys feeling ok?... you both look really red... I wonder if there's a sickness passing around " Yamato and I looked at each other blushing even more.  
" uh n-no I promise w-we're fine Sakura " I stuttered out and chuckled sheepishly. 

" hmmm....ok than! I'll be going " Sakura walked back to the village through the trees leaving our sights. 

" phew " I sighed out loud I looked back to Yamato and saw him clutching his heart through his chest.  
" I swear I nearly got a heart attack " I chuckled at his words. As he only sweat dropped and sighed too.  
" hey Yamato no matter what happens I still love you...You know that" I stared into his onyx filled eyes.  
He smiled back and touched my hand.  
" I love you too....even though your so reckless sometimes"  
I chuckled and kissed him on the cheek. 

" but you still love me anyways......."


	5. Yandere Sasuke x reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 and yourself where off to the Hot springs during a rough mission and Kakashi decided to take you all there for relaxation. But one of your teammates got their eyes on you in a sinful way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be warned that this is a forced lemon, Sasuke may be a bit yandere and there’s also minor swearing.

You groaned out loud " Kakaashiii when are we gonna be arriving...we've been walking for ages "  
Kakashi skimmed his eye across the page of his infamous Make Out Paradise book focusing on it strictly. " now, now than (y/n) don't whine we will be there shortly by now"  
The tired Jonin responded  
" ne you know (y/n) if your really tired I can carry you on my back-" Naruto cheekily sneaked besides you closely " n-no way Naruto but sorry I don't really like being carried" you lied putting distance between you and your blonde teammate you're arms crossed your chest. Neither did anyone know that a certain Uchiha was watching this from afar, jealous for his friend and rival tried something with the girl of his dreams... The girl of his wet dreams.

—

Kakashi checked in for their bath seeing what was available. Kakashi sighed "...phew we're lucky than" (y/n) wondered what he meant by that and walked in into the the bathing house team seven walking into different changing rooms. But Sasuke stealthily snuck in with (y/n) in the same changing room. 

—

" huh " She were disturbed by this " we're going to be in the same one ! " The Uchiha infront of you nodded now taking off his pants. Her eyes couldn't move away from his waist or any part of his body, he was just so good looking and well built even she had to admit that but still couldn't turn away  
" we are in a team you shouldn't be ashamed off bathing with me " Sasuke spoke wrapping a towel around his hips that was very low showing of his little lines of pubic hair leading down to- (y/n) had to turn away before she could get into detail and blush.  
' I can't blush infront of him.. he'll think that I see him as attractive and be disgusted' you thought horrified of that and looked around realizing that she had no room for privacy to change and stared at her teammate thinking of what she should do.

Sasuke noticed and slowely walked towards her seeing her discomfort. He smirked " turn around "  
She stared at him and than nodded thinking that she could trust him and wouldn't do anything bad to her.  
His body heat was against her and his skin felt like fire " stay still " she did as she was told like a good girl. Sasukes hands went up to her bare shoulders and rubbed them up and down then got to her neck where her zipper to her outfit was. He tugged on it and it zipped down right to the down end of her breast. They where plumb and stuck out of her shirt. Oh how badly Sasuke wanted to touch them but knew better. " Sasuke " the girl spoke and froze his hands traveled down and peeled of the rest of her clothes sliding it down her tights when suddenly he got pushed away " stop I can do it myself "She blushed and covered as much of her body.

She felt weak infront of him, especially now that she was nearly naked undress infront of the infamous Uchiha. Sasuke grabbed a small towal and gave it to his teammate. 

" I'll see you in there"

He said with a smirk and left to go outside in nothing but a towel.

Even if it is wrong (y/n) thought for a split second that what he did was hot and made her wet but refused to think of him as that and rushed to take off her panty's and bra and wrap the awfully tiny towal around her self leaving her tights and long legs open for the world to see.

With a final thought about going in there with Sasuke she opened the sliding doors and passed through them into the windy night where she saw a medium sized pool that was big enough to fit four people and saw her Uchiha teammate in there his towel undone, tossed aside and propping his arms behind him his well sculpted chest rising and falling due to the intense heat the hot spring had.

(Y/n) yet again blushes  
And asked if the Uchiha could look away. He smirked and looked down into the foamy water  
She skinned of her towel and got in rather quickly. As soon as the water hit her she gave out a quit moan that signaled Sasuke to look up and meet the (h/c)-ette enjoying the warmth. 

" (y/n) what do you think of Naruto" Sasuke asked out of no where. (Y/n) stared into the pale foamy water with deep thought-  
" hm I don't think much of him honestly "  
Sasuke smirked  
" But I do think he's kinda cute, even though he's a dummy sometimes" Sasuke's smirk went down fast. 

(Y/n) responded getting closer to the uchiha facing him with a sweaty face. "What about you Sasuke "  
" what about me " Sasuke repeated , (y/n) tilted her head up to Sasuke's closed eyes and moved even closer the water rippled around her as she was a few cm away from his naked body blushing slightly.  
" Sakura-Chan... do you like her more than... usual" Sasuke turned his whole body around and faced her his arms by his side now-  
" the only person I will ever like...." he said in a husky voice slowly creeping towards her.

" Sasuke-" she breathed out her lips quivering and body shaking.  
" is you (y/n) and I need you badly "  
Sasuke smirked in her ear-  
" it's a cold night, but I can warm you up "  
her teammates heavy hot breath against her ear lobe made her dizzy and feel hot. His hand trailed down from her shoulder to her arm and into her waist. (Y/n) knew she couldn't go back on what she was doing and accepted the kiss. 

She was lifted into his lap his rough hands on her hips firmly. ' this is wrong ' she thought as Sasuke grunted into the kiss his tongue now entering her mouth. That was when she put her small hands on his cold hard chest pushing against him trying to pry free of his iron grip on her. That was till   
(y/n) realized something and pulled out of the kiss " wait Sasuke where is Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura ... I thought they where-"All action stoped from there and the frightened girl stared into the Uchiha's mischievous eyes with a glint in them. 

" so you finally realized " Sasuke admitted his hands on her waist.  
" yes you're correct team 7 isn't here at all, actually their in a different place right now "  
(y/n) (e/c) eyes widened  
" what do you mean Sasuke " (y/n) slowly slid her hands of his chest.  
" you where under my genjutsu " Sasuke stated grabbing a piece of you're hair and playing with it.  
" what and since when... I never noticed " Sasuke smirked proudly " I cast it at when Kakashi sensei registered us "  
" so their in a different one right now "  
" hm "  
" I could of down something worse to them so don't let me see that little frown on you're pretty face" 

First pov

I didn't stop him for I was to shoked and let him pepper me with kisses on my neck to my collarbone sucking on some spots making a deep purple bruise. He chuckled " you know I liked you for a while now, but you never noticed or even cared to talk to me it was always either Naruto, Kakashi or Sakura " Sasuke said with pure jealousy his head went down lower until he reached my breast teasing me with his hot breath on my pink nub.  
"I've always wanted you to myself but never got that opportunity until now "  
His lips came in contact with my left nub sucking on it with his teeth twirling it with his tongue. It felt like heaven, pure bliss.

I whimpered my body telling me to moan and embrace it but instead I bit the inside of my cheek and told my self to not give in into this and-

" aaH " I already failed at that as Sasuke had his other hand inbetween my thighs his middle and four finger in me pumping it violently into me making the water around him splash every where. 

' no no don't fucking give him that satisfaction he wants just shut up '  
I moaned again this time into his lips crashing into mine, his tongue invading me. His fingers didn't stop pumping me, edging me to my release as he only put more force into his pumps that where thrusted in and out of me.  
' why why does this have to happen and I don't even like Sasuke..."

"I feel so guilty knowing that Sakura whose my best friend has a more than simple crush on this Uchiha, but now he's trying to fuck me and make me his... this is so wrong I-' 

" s-stop " I whimpered out. He smirked and his hand left my sensitive area feeling empty inside and wanting to put his fingers back in there for a split second.  
' I hate doing this, but my body is telling me the opposite '  
His hand than went lower down his stomach and grabbed a hold of something big...stroking it a couple times out a quit groan escaping from his pale lips. 

His onyx eyes meet with mine and had only one thing in them... Lust  
I knew what was coming as I felt his dick on my tigh twitch. His hand lead his hard member to my entrance making it circle around my clit. I jolted back and wanting to move away as far as I can but Sasuke's hand was on my waist holding me back.

When his tip went in that's when I snapped. I ran my hands up to his neck and clasped my hands around him, hopefully choking him. Only for a second had he struggled and I took that second to get free of his hold and jump out of his lap, his tip slipping out of me already missing that filling of something big inside of me, but not his thing inside of me.

Before I could swim away and get back to my clothes I was dragged by my ankle and slipped back to Sasuke his hands on my shoulders and him panting hard.

" you can't escape me "

He smirked and shoved me up against the edge of the pool his hands sliding back to my waist and caressing me as I glared at him struggled to escape from his strong hands. He waisted no time and rammed his cock into me making me yell out in pain and ecstasy. He started moving into me slowly and steadily each thrust feeling dirty and painfull, I hissed.  
" oh so you're a virgin "  
Sasuke whispered into my ear licking my lobe sucking on it.

The water around us rippled and splashed with every thrust " why... why are you doing this " I cried out the pain hitting me hard with his rough thrusts

" why me " I whimpered  
'I hate showing my weak side but if this is what it came up to...'  
" at first.. ah...it was just a competition between Naruto and I but then it escalated to something more than that...-mm" 

Third pov 

The Uchiha in front of her stated his hips now ramming into her at full speed not stoping for her to adjust anymore.  
" when that teme...Naruto-ahh s-stared to get close to you... ahh...that's when I knew I had feelings for you.. I was jealous... for you...mhh fuck" Sasuke hissed slamming his hips against his own teammates causing her to cry out in pain and a hint of pleasure, Sasuke loved that and he wanted to hear her scream more.  
" scream my name between you're lips " Sasuke was close to finishing when he heard the girl infront of him give in and yell in ecstasy his own name, her mouth hanging open due to the heated pleasure.  
" ( y/n), (y/n) " Sasuke grunted into the girls ear holding tight in his embrace and released his seed into her his back arched as he breathed heavily, covered in water and his own sweat. 

" you where so good " Sasuke admitted smirking in her direction pulling her in for a kiss. (Y/n) didn't hesitate and let him kiss her (y/n) closed her eyes tiredly and wishing that this never happened and that she and Sasuke could still be friends and maybe still laugh together but now...  
she could never live a normal life with her jealous Sasuke who confessed his love for her just than.


	6. Kakashi x student reader (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 along with (Y/n) want to know what's been behind their beloved sensei 's mask but to do so they make a plan, making (y/n) the one to carry it out.

" so what is it going to be?"   
( y/n) asked curiously to Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke hm'ed and smirked he extended his hand infront off the (h/c) and revealed what he was holding, it looked like a pill. (Y/n) widened her eyes and stared at Sasuke " you really think I'm going to drug our sensei " 

" what the hell that's so creepy " Naruto to looked at the pill like it was a disease or something and hid behind Sakura who later punched him.   
" you have to do it if you want to see what's behind sensei's mask " Sasuke shoves the pill into your hands. "Don't fail us, remember we also want to see Kakashi sensei's face so take a picture when he's vulnerable " Naruto unhooked the camera that was tied around his neck and gave it to (y/n) sheepishly.   
" aw man I can't wait to see sensei's face for once!"   
" I wonder how he looks "   
(Y/n) opened her hand and took a long look at the drug in her hand. " where in the hell did you even get this from ?"   
Naruto went still " you wouldn't want to know Dettabayo " said in a depressed voice looking traumatized.   
" o-ok than nevermind " Sakura even looked a bit pale. But Sasuke said nothing and didn't look shaken up like the others.  
" well see ya than " I smiled and waved off to the trio and dashed away to find Kakashi sensei. 

Time skip brought to you by Naruto eating Ramen 

Perfect! I found him right away as he was sitting in the Ichiraku stand eating something.   
" oh hello (y/n) what are you doing here"   
I looked around and saw that he was alone, good than it will be easier.   
" oh nothing just passing by sensei "   
I smiled at him trying to look less suspicious.   
" hm ok than "   
" would you mind if I join you "   
I pointed to the seat next to him   
" of coarse not (y/n) , it would be nice to have some company " I took the seat next to him and stared at him. ' ok how am I supposed to do this ' I thought than an idea came to my head as I smirked.   
" Hey Kashi sensei look a bird !"   
I said standing up and pointing to his other way.   
" huh "   
He turned his head and I had just enough time to drop the pill into his drink without being noticed.  
Kakashi turned his head back and looked suspiciously at me. I just smiled at him and itched the back off my neck sheepishly. " guess there was no bird " Kakashi sighed and took his cup of water into his hand about to drink it. I stared at him with my eyes wide open ' he took it .... He took the pill '   
But at that time I didn't see his mask go off. I didn't worry about that and instead progressed to my next step. " Hey Kakashi how do you feel?"   
I asked innocently holding my hands in my lap.   
" ohh I think I need to head back home now... it's getting rather late" He said in a tired voice   
'Bingo!'   
" Can I come with you sensei " I asked him looking into his one onyx eye.  
" hm what for " he slurred his words slightly   
I blushed   
' what should I say, quick (y/n) say something !!'   
" you know ...I've been wanting to talk to you about something for awhile.."   
The sensei in front of me lifted an eyebrow.   
" and I think it would be easier to do it at your house "   
" oh ok than " he replied rather quickly without hesitation.   
I lifted my gaze from my lap and looked at him in the eye. Something seemed off about him.   
He payed for his food and got up " let's go " he insisted and I got up with him leading the way to his small home. 

Time skip 

The walk with him was mostly quit. Kakashi having his hands in his pocket while he was holding his orange book with his other, Reading into it intensely. I walked by his side staring at his book wondering why it was so interesting to him. 

Before long Kakashi sensei and I where at the doorstep of his one floor house facing his door as Kakashi stumbled back and forward drunkly with his house key trying to stick it into the lock but failed due to his tiredness I thought. 

' he was supposed to be tired... Right? I mean he does look drained out of chakra and his eyelids where half lidded, I just thought that, as I was so close to him right now his breath was ragged and he took deeper breathes than usual...It seemed weird like he was.....

" here Kakashi let me help you with that"   
I got to impatient and asked him to give me his keys. He dropped them into my hand and leaned his body against the door arching his head so he would be looking at the star dusted sky.I opened his door with a click and gasped as the door was slammed open with Kakashi falling down to the floor. But before he could hit the floor he latched on to my hips and fell down with him to the dirty cold floor with me on his lap.

" Kashi " My eyes widened. I looked down to see him with heavy lidded eyes that hid lust, were staring into my (e/c) pupils with what felt like a smirk plastered under his stupid mask. It only was a few seconds but felt like hours with us staring at each other in a mix of lust and silents. 

" I should ge-"   
" Stay"   
He tightened his hold on my hips   
" Sensei..... This is... wrong "  
I said in between ragged breaths I felt tingles go up in my lower area as my sensei slid his hands roughly down my tights where he slowely rubbed me up and down there.   
" Sensei"   
I whined   
" please-"   
Before he could proceed he kicked the door shut with his strong foot hearing a sudden 'slam' made me wanna turn around but instead he roughly pulled me down by my shirt and kissed me straight on my lips. I stared into his onyx eyes wondering 'What the hell was going on ' I thought to myself as my sensei pulled me down deeper into the kiss. His toungue traced my bottom lip. "Ah " I gave out a sudden and quit moan, that satisfied the sensei under me. He's tongue swept over my own and we fought in a battle of dominance but I already knew that Kakashi Sensei was winning. 

While he's tongue played with my own he's hands trailed up my early matured body and found he's way to my perky breast. " ah-Sensei-" He cut me off by smashing his mouth into me again and continued to mingle with my breasts. Toying with my pink erect nipples he squeezed them and I screamed of bliss. " you're so sensitive... It makes me wanna destroy you even more" he smirked into my lips knowing I had a deep red blush spread across my face.I suddenly gasped when I felt where Kakashi sensei's hand had snuck to. He rubbed my clit thru my panty's. He left my lips a long string of saliva fallowing us, as he pulled away I leaped out and gave him a surprisingly sweet and short kiss and departed leaving him blushing. He flipped me around so he was atop and I moaned as his lips reattached to my neck this time. 

He left light butterfly kisses down my neck to my collorbone where he bit down on my sensitive flesh making me moan out his name in shock and bliss. He left a purple hickey near my collarbone, happy with his work he continued downwards to my stomach than to my tights where he started to lick with light strokes leading down to my heated area making my stomach turn in weird ways which I shouldn't of had with a man that was my sensei and older than me. That thought just made me hornier as I thought about the risk of being with a man that's not supposed to be in love with me or even seen having heated sex with. I pulled on my sensei's hair holding him in my sweaty palmed hands as my legs shook in pleasure as he got closer to my heated area. He than slowly presses his wet muscle down on my clit tasting the wetness of my panty's soaking in. 

"AhHH Yes Kakashi right there " He moved his hand so that he could rip the cloth off of my soaked area and dispatched them across the floor. While he was at it he pulled off my shirt and skirt throwing it across the floor and skinned his own shirt off and returned to my heat .His hot breath against my clit made my nipples hard and my clit jolt.He took one hard lick and I arched my back and moaned loudly. I stared at nothing but his well built abs as he licked in and out of me and I tightened my hold against his hair. "I-I'm c-c-comING" I clutched my thick tights against his head warning him that I was about to blow. " not yet " 

Kakashi slid his tongue out of my slippery wet hole wiping his mouth and laid his hand on my waist. " Not yet " he repeated as he clutched my waist making me shake in ecstasy.He pulled down his trousers and slipped out from his boxers was his 9 inch member, I gawked at his length   
' wow I didn't know sensei had something so big !'  
I gulped and watched as he positioned himself into my slick hole ready to push in his member.   
" are you ready " he asked me in a husky tone for consent basically asking to pound himself into me.   
I was to scared honestly to say anything 

Will it hurt so badly? Will I bleed ? Am I going to be ok? 

Instead I just nodded my head and waited for his dick to enter me. My sensei wasted no time and slid his length steadily inside me I swung my arms around my sensei's neck and squeezed my wrist gritting my teeth.He fully slid his length into me and waited for me to adjust whispering nice stuff into my ear. 

When the pain eased I rocked my hips into his member moaning his name. Kakashi got the signal and rammed his hips into me making me into a moaning mess every thrust going deeper and faster hitting my sensitive walls back and forward " KAKASHIIIII " I moaned loudly as I thrust my hips into his he flipped me over with his dick still in me and I rode him off as my hips twitched and I bounced on his flaming erection. 

I arched my back and my head back as I felt his dick move against my tight walls. I was close to coming as my stomach tightened in knots. "Mm Kakashi I-m-" I couldn't finish my sentence when he thrusted even faster into me at his full speed clutching my sides as he too was about to come. 

" KAKASHI " I cried out as he groaned and we both collapsed. Him on top off me with his member squirting out all of his white sticky come into my stomach. He panted and I could hear his heartbeat throbbing in his chest and I felt like my womb was swelling and I was to tired to even say a single word or even move. Kakashi kissed me on my forehead and stared into my eyes. 

" no matter what I will always love you (y/n)"   
He smiled at me and kissed me one last time before he passed out on my chest to tired to clean me and himself up. " I love you to....Sensei " I smiled grateful I had him as a sensei. I patted his silver matted hair and fell asleep long forgetting to take a picture of his face for Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura.


	7. Rock Lee x reader (fluff)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing Lee's character! Rock lee is one of my fav Naruto characters so I had fun writing about him.. Idk maybe I'll write more of his character in the future

At the field there stood two people dualing each other in a fight. A certain bushy brow blocked the attack from his duel partner and kicked their own leg out to aim at their partners head. Bushy brows leg came in contact with a pair of arms blocking him in a cross manner. 

Soon after a fist came hurderling into bushy brows chest, but missed.Bushy brow side tracked and flipped backwards a couple times landing on his two feat a couple ft away from his partner smirking. But that smirk wouldn't last long before his ankle was grabbed by someone. 

' huh !' He was pulled down to dirt ground by a clone who was hidden and pinned down instantly the clones tightened grip around bushy brows biceps keeping him down to the ground. Bushy brow kicked and struggled almost getting up but stopped by his dueling partner and friend( y/n) 

You jumped and straddled him adding weigh down on him, now almost impossible for him to get out of your hold on him with you're clone and you're real self pinning him down.   
" stop struggling so much and let me win for once " you grinned staring into Lee's abnormal eyes, Lee only smirked and cried out " I'll never stop until I'll get tired and you know ( y/n) that won't happen to me !! " 

You tsch'ed " we'll see about that " and moved closer to his face seeing a small tint of pink spread on his cheeks and he stoped for some reason his eyes widened. 

As soon as you made sure he stoped wiggeling around you summoned you're clone away casting a poof of smoke. After a few seconds the smoke cleared away and you where left with Rock Lee under you're restrain. 

" (y/n) " Lee called out 

" hm "You stared at him awaiting for him to say something however you could see the struggle he had with words and that he wanted to say something to you but stuttered really badly instead , you wondered why.

It suddenly clicked for you, Lee was confessing his love for you...Oh kami... You could easily guess that after seeing him blush with how much closer you where to him, only mear cm apart from his face or from kissing him. Even you thought for a quick second that you wanted to kiss him right there and than, you could actually. But something kept you from doing so, was it couse you where so shy with you're own feelings to even try to kiss this man you might have feelings for?

You shook you're head out of thought and back to reality. Lee was still stuttering about his feeling for you, deep inside you might of found it cute and smiled to you're self. 

" (y/n) I-I T-think you're beautiful And I-"you cut him off with you're plump lips against his. Lee's eyes widened realizing you just kissed him pretty much saying that the girl he loved, loved him back! Hopefully...

Lee wanted to cry just than and that's what he did. Lee wrapped his arms around your smaller form and deepend the kiss pulling you closer to him. You bent lower and laid you're arms on eather side of Lee's head trapping him against you. You two separated after a few seconds of the make out session both panting staring deep into each other's eyes.

" lee I love you too " you smiled back saying as Lee hugged you

" I always wanted to hear you say that (y/n) chan !" This time real tears ran down the youthful child's cheeks 

A quit moment was spent looking into each other's eyes before Lee got up sitting down criss-crossed with you in his lap blushing. Lee suddenly pecked you in the cheek saying " We're going to be the best couple ever!"  
" I'll protect you always (y/n) no matter what I'll make sure of it " 

You could only shyly blush and nod to lee. You nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck laying against him sniffing his scent.  
"How about we go to my place and- "  
Before you could even finish that sentence Lee choked and his grip on you tightened. 

" Y-you're place " he blushed deeply his eyes widened. You chuckled "yep my place "   
Lee gulped " A-nd do what ?"  
You leaned forward until you had your lips pressed against you're boyfriends ear and whispered mischievously   
" cuddle "


	8. Kakashi x Sasuke (lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi is a little bit yandere for Sasuke...

Sasuke was overthinking about what just happened during his training. ' was it an accident? Or was it even on purpose? ' Sasuke thought deeply as he rested against a nearby tree where he was training with squad 7, ' did I like it?' Sasuke opened his onyx eyes ' no ' 

" yo Sasuke " 

Sasuke looked up and saw his sensei hanging from a tree branch looking down at him, and of coarse reading his orange smut book. Sasuke 'hm'ed as he crossed his arms and looked the other direction seeming to ignore his 'sensei' 

" now, now there's no need to be so mean...sasuke " 

Kakashi said his student's name in a husky voice, prying to take his attention.  
Sasuke blushed failing to hide it from Kakashi as he was already so close to him. Sasuke flinched his instinct making him jump a couple feet away. 

"Sasuke is something wrong?"

" n-no...." Sasuke lied with a blush turning his head the other direction trying terrible to hide his face that held a pink blush. 

" hm is that so " Sasuke knew kakashi had came to close to him but yet he never moved or did anything to stop him. ' why... ' sasuke thought '...can't I move my body? ' kakashi leaned down to his students heigh and touched his cheek slowely tracing his gloved finger down to Sasuke's chin. 

Sasuke still did nothing not even yell 'stop' because he knew he liked it. He wanted his sensei to continue doing it and touching him.Kashi harshly tugged Sasuke's attention back to him and stared into his students onyx eyes that held lust. 

Nothing but desperate wanting's of pleasure.  
" than you should hurry back home it's getting awful late" 

Sasuke froze and clenched his teeth in annoyance. Sasuke grasped kakashi's wrist and slapped his hand off of his strong hold on his chin. Kakashi only smirked down on him. 

"sorry for keeping you so late into the night "  
"Hn" Sasuke replied harshly, his arms crossed facing the other way from his sensei trying not to blush.  
" I'll accompany you back for a favor "  
Kakashi moved in again trapping Sasuke in his arms, leaning down to his heigh and whispered softly into his ear.  
" spend the night with me and I'll train you in bed~"

Sasuke hated this affect that his sensei had on him and he always questioned it.At this very moment it had happened so that it made Sasuke hate his sensei even more for this mysterious feeling that he felt.He pushed away again but nothing happend, his sensei didn't budge  
'uh oh this was bad'  
Sasuke moves around more strugging in his hold to get out from his desperate sensei's arms.  
Sasuke panicked and asked " Kakashi what are you-Mmh-" 

His lips where on his sealed with his body pressed tightly against him, binding any means of escape.  
Sasuke was done for, he knew so deep inside so once Kakashi's tongue slightly brushed against his pale lips, teasing him.In a way Sasuke hated this but loved it too, he couldn't decide at the moment which one but let Kakashi continue with his work as he was frozen to his feet.

Kakashi swiftly moved so that he pinned Sasuke against the tree with his heavy body pressed against his and his students wrists pinned down next to their head, Sasuke's expression held a hidden lust and mostly hatred and annoyance for him, but Kakashi didn't mind because of what he was gonna do right now to him that will make him beg for him and that turned Kashi on even more.

Having his usual stern and cold student who barely gives out any emotion, someone who held on tightly to their own pride being manipulated by his own dirty minded sensei who only wanted to tease him brought an unholy feeling into him that kashi couldn't control.  
Tonight he would release that feeling trapped inside of his tight chest and seduce his prideful uchiha student.  
" what do you think you're doing...Kakashi "  
Sasuke asked again, but In a calmer smaller voice.  
" you could get caught and sent to jail... for-"  
" I don't care about the rules...I'm doing this for both of us, I know deep down you liked when I teased you during training...Sasuke... but now it's the real thing and you're gonna get punished for being so objective about this and learn who really is in charge here "

And with that being said Kakashi smashes his lips into his students and deeply and passionately slips his tongue in and plays around with Sasuke's withdrawing tongue, he could feel him shake just a bit under him. For once Sasuke uchiha was losing at something...and it was to his own teachers lust. 

Sasuke wouldn't easily give in...yet  
Sasuke quickly thought of a plan in his head but couldn't finish before he got pulled back to reality and flinched back, his lip was bit harshly drawing blood in a steady small stream Kakashi smirked and pulled back looking at his work for a second catching Sasuke's pained eyes and how much he didn't want to be here right now...but soon he will realize. 

Kakashi sighed and moved his head back in to lick at Sasuke's neck noticing a shivering Sasuke.Kashi pulled on is blue collar roughly tugging down on it for a better view of his students neck,pale skin was shown and Kashi moved in again this time sucking in on his skin, causing hickies. 

Sasuke accidentally moaned but bit his lips as soon as he did, he didn't want to moan but his body made him it was hard since he had sensitive skin.What could he do...Sasuke was completely trapped under him and if he struggled anymore Kashi would just punish him more roughly...It all felt so dirty Sasuke never felt so violated before and it made him want to attack his own sensei but he also knew Kashi sensei was on a whole another level, he could do nothing but wait for it to be over...unless. 

Sasuke one last time twisted his body around more so Kakashi would notice and be annoyed. Kakashi pulled his lips away from his students neck and brought his head up to to look into students eyes with a sinister look. He has done it now.Sasuke gulped down and prepared for what was to come as he might regret later what he was gonna do to save his own virginity. 

Kakashi noticed Sasuke's figure and face change in a way as his student seemed more...open to him and had a sense of feeling that he wanted something,Sasuke put on a fake smirk as he arched his neck up more to look desperate and move in closer for his sensei to hear.

" I want you...now " 

Kakashi smirked  
"So you finally decided"  
Kakashi forced his way in and his hungry lips moved against his students in a desperate move to taste in yet again. Sasuke couldn't keep up but had to for the plan to succeed. Sasuke hand clutched Kakashi's hand which was pinning him down with pretending to be passionate with him when he stuck his tongue out with his sensei to give into him. 

" so now you're being a good boy for me "  
Sasuke gasped a bit as his sensei's hand let go of his left hand and dropped it to rub his sensitive nipple through his shirt, not bothering in stripping him off. Sasuke had one hand free, but he needed both and waited being dominated by his horny sensei to have his other hand soon set free too, but it was so hard for him to not moan as his sensei's other hand went under his shirt this time and took his hard nipple between his fingers, rubbing it roughly. 

Sasuke couldn't hold it in and moaned into the heated kiss, his nipples were his most sensitive part of his body and yet there he was getting pleasured by his sensei both of his hands on his nipples, making him go over the edge with his talented fingers. 

There was his chance to take and yet Sasuke had a moment of bliss getting to much into the heat to even remember why he was doing this all along and rested his hands on his sensei's shoulders now enjoying his new pleasure he was given as he arched his back,forgetting this was his sensei, both their lips had saliva attached.The back of Sasuke's head brushed against the tree bark scratching him, his eyes shut closed for a second,the blind pleasure rushing in  
'what am I doing...I-I need to ah-!"  
He was lifted by his hips into his sensei's waist, straddling him now with his arms around his neck almost falling off but latching on to him in surprise.

Kakashi didn't let that interrupt their session and latched his lips back down to a new place on Sasuke's shoulder and near his collarbones where his shirt was half hanging off with his sensei tugging it down for himself.His other hand balancing behind them against the tree besides Sasuke's head. Sasuke bit his lip and stared down at his sensei wondering and thinking hard if it was the right time to...

" oyy-Is that you Sasuke-is somebody here?!"

Sasuke could hear a faint voice of his teammates Naruto and was relieved for the first time to hear his voice for once but it seemed that didn't let Kakashi interrupt them as he continued making hickies on his shoulder as though he didn't hear what he just heard.  
'Did he want us to get caught ?!'  
Sasuke had an idea to shout out for Naruto and alert him that he was being nearly raped by their shared sensei, but Kakashi came up suddenly faster than a bolt of lighting and struck his hand down into Sasuke's mouth covering it. Kakashi knew what his clever uchiha student was at. 

The uchiha has enough and bit down hard on his own sensei's hand and with a yelp Kakashi stepped back dropping Sasuke, Sasuke quickly got in his feet ready to run to Naruto and scream for him when he was slammed back against the damn tree with enough force for him to get knocked out. Sasuke growled at his sensei as so did Kakashi staring into his hate filled eyes of his own students. 

"What the-" 

Naruto came into view and was dropped yet again they parted Kakashi leaving Sasuke now a couple ft away to look like nothing happened. 

" I swear I saw -"  
The blonde stared at the two with suspicion in his eyes his brows strained.  
"Sasuke ?"  
"Hm"  
Sasuke shrugged and he played into his game hiding the fact that a few seconds ago him and his sensei where making out heatedly.  
" hey Naruto what are you doing up so late here?  
Kakashi asked with a concerned voice 

Naruto only shrugged answering back  
" I was training...Same goes for you guys...what the hell did I just see-"  
Both uchiha and Hatake froze in cold sweat,  
"Nothing happend that should concern you...Naruto "  
" but I swear I saw-"  
" I'm going to just head back now "  
Sasuke intertwined taking his chance and leaving, but before that he got a death stare from Kakashi, Kakashi couldn't do nothing about this for it would look suspicious for Naruto, so he let Sasuke free...this time. 

Sasuke turned his back and shoved his hands in his shorts pockets walking away like nothing happened, and that's what he will tell Naruto later again when he asks tomorrow in the morning. 

Kakashi was left with his other student Naruto eyeing him down.  
"Weeellll than I'll be going than too"  
Kakashi sheepishly stepped back and smiled falsely at Naruto.  
"Hmmm...ok I'll still be training than" Naruto exclaimed lying even Kakashi could tell.  
And with that Kakashi began walking away knowing that he will get Sasuke some day now and make him beg for him. Of coarse Naruto was following him with suspicion he could sense it from a mile a way and decide best if he would go straight to his apartment instead of going after Sasuke as he originally intended.  
—  
Sasuke lay in his small bed wondering about the events that occurred tonight and if he will ever forgot about it and if it will be best for him if he did.The uchiha sighed and turned to his side where he fell asleep thinking about his sinister sensei and what was to come next from him.


	9. Kakashi x student reader (smut)

It was raining outside like cats and dogs, (y/n) was trapped inside staring out of the windows to look at it.

"Aaaaaawwww man this sucks " 

(y/n) said out loud in a clearly annoyed voice.(Y/n) than stretched out her arms over her (h/c) hair and let out a pretty loud yawn, of the impact almost toppling over her turned around chair that she was seating on towards the window   
" I'm sooo boreeeddd " She dragged her words out meaning them  
" How about we make it fun then?"  
(Y/n) turned around not surprised to see her sensei standing in the middle of the doorway, his hand in his pocket and the other holding his infamous orange book.She got flustered as her eyes traced around his toned chest not seeing any article of clothing above his waist. 

First POV 

'Wait that means' my determined (e/c) eyes ran up to look at kakashi sensei's face that was covered with his nose ( that I could only see his eyes) my eyes widened as they rarely did and thought 'could it finally be?' 

Kakashi softly let out a few chuckles as he saw my reaction of him " sorry not today " he said as he removed his book and I stared in another defeat as kakashi still had his stupid black mask on.  
"Oh GODDAMMIT " I yelled kakashi did a closed  
eye smile and said in his usual calm voice  
" maybe next time (y/n)" encouraging me as a sensei would. 

I stoped blushing and turned my attention back to kakashi, looking straight at his chest until his gaze was on me I looked up to him and asked innocently " why is your shirt not on?" 

He chuckled staring into my (e/c) eyes, Suddenly I heared a click of a door and then kakashi was right in front of me 'huh?!' I panicked and tipped over my chair falling into the ground almost before kakashi cought me " How did you ?!" I clutched at his shoulders " your so fast" 

I whispered getting lost in his onyx eyes, I could see him smiling thru his mask.  
"God, your so beautiful " he picked a strand of my hair and tucked it behind my ear 

"WHAT'S ALL THIS RUCKUS ABOUT "  
Naruto came in bursting thru the closed door, somehow he opened it. I jolted, surprised  
" n-naruto" I whispered hiding my face away into my sensei's hard chest. Kakashi looked down at my cute state and blushed under his mask."Naruto leave right now "

Naruto stood still for the first few seconds processing what the hell he was just seeing, his sensei and his friend TOGETHER!?!?  
Naruto blushed brightly  
"I-I-IM SO SORRY I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO-" naruto shaked his body around violently  
'Oh boy' I sighed into kakashi's chest ' what a- huh "SASUKE?!?" I screeched on top of my lungs 

Sasuke came into view right behind Naruto asking- " what's going on-" he paused than saw kakashi and I. Sasuke smirked seeing my flustered face, I hid into my lovers chest again  
"SASUKE NARUTO GET OUT " it was Sakura this time she had a angered face on and no one dared to talk back to her " Sakura " Sasuke's chill voice said just above a whisper. "Hm" Sakura arched an eyebrow " I can see your bra" Sakura blushed to these words and looked down and widened her eyes. 

She forgot to button up the top part of her shirt. Her eyes widened as she looked up to see Sasuke and Naruto with a nosebleed. "YOU PERVERTS" there was a loud slap and both of the boys where send back to their rooms with a red mark of a hand on the opposite sides of their cheeks. Kakashi and I sweat dropped. Sakura turned around to us with a innocent closed eye smile she said in a sweet voice " have fun you two ~" and closed the door. 

" what the hell was that about mm-" my eyes widened as kakashi's lips Where smashed into mine " mm kakashi sensei " I moaned into his lips Kakashi squeezed my thighs in a tight hold as he got me off the floor and pushed me lustfully into the bed, still continuing the heated kiss.

I melted into the kiss as I put my arms around my sensei's neck, pulling him down to me deepening the kiss. His hand trailed down my waist that descended to my ass I let out a moan/gasp as he grabbed my ass firmly

"Kashi Sensei ~! "  
" shhhh" 

We both pulled away due to the lack of air, a string of saliva attached to both our parted lips.

I gasped as Kakashi held me close to his chest.  
" Kakashi what are you?-" 

But before I could finish he pushed me down further. I was trapped underneath his heavy body pinned to the bed with his strong hold on my arms.Our lips connected yet again as kakashi pinned me with his one hand the other one snaking up to my chest. I gasped thru my kiss, I felt a hand squeeze my chest and than rubbing my sensitive nubs thru the cloth that separated it 

3 rd person 

Kakashi than grew impatient and stripped himself off his shirt tossing it on the floor and ripped (y/n) shirt off as well having a better view of her chest. Kakashi went down to suck on her pink nub twirling the other one in between his middle and forefinger.  
" ah-a Kakashi sensei it's feels so good- m y-you're so good " (y/n) could barely say out with all the pleasure flooding in. Kakashi smirked " wait until you get the real thing " (y/n) blushed darkly and widened her (e/c) eyes, Kakashi chuckled in his deep tone " I want to make you feel so much pleasure that you'll have to stay in bed by tomorrow " 

(Y/n) lewdly moaned when her sensei bit down on her sensitive skin making a purple bruise for everyone to see " before that I want everyone to know you're mine... and mine alone " 

Kakashi kissed down her collarbones to her chest making hickies wherever he wants people to see them. " Kakashi please that's embarrassing " (y/n) begged and Kakashi stoped all action.  
" oh it's embarrassing now hm" Kakashi enjoyed hearing her like this.He than continued to lower his head down to her thighs, tracing his hot muscle along her inner soft thighs slowly and steadily getting closer to her heat. 

Kakashi tore out her skirt and proceeded to strip his student off of her panty's tossing them with their other discarded clothes on the floor.  
" now the real fun begins "  
And with that the sensei leaned his head in with his hands pressed against his students thighs tightly, spreading her for him. He dipped his tongue in exploring her tight filling and took deep strokes on her cunt. 

" ah shit...S-Sensei...y-you're ah-Mmmm"

This was the closest that she ever felt to heaven.  
Her sensei's talented tongue was so excruciatingly good it made her want to cry out but instead she moaned his name out wanting him to know that he was making her feel so much pure pleasure. And Kakashi smirked into her, liking that she screamed his name out like that and decided to reward her and go in faster, eating her out like a wild animal. 

(Y/n) could only scream and cum for the second time as her sensei was nearly done with eating her out and wiped his wet lips coated with (y/n) sticky substance off with the back of his hand and lowered it to his mouth, tasting it and liking the taste of it way to much, wanting more than just the taste of her cum. 

Kakashi got up and positioned himself so that his erection stood right at her drenched entrance that was needing him. (Y/n) yet again squirmed in his hold excited for what was to come. She finally got to have her own sensei claim her, it was like a forbidden fantasy come true and she cherished every second of this moment.

This forbidden love for him would of started when (y/n) had a bursting feeling of jealousy from her chest from seeing her pink haired teammate and close friend being to close with their sensei, sometimes holding into his arm for no reason and pressing up her flat chest against him (y/n) thought that she only wanted attention or something else...but she was wrong. 

And that was when she realized that she had feeling from that jealousy for Kakashi and there she was at this moment in place being straddled by this silver haired jônin in bed who was preparing to claim her, no more a virgin but being made into a woman by her teacher who happens to love her in the same scent she did. It was perfect and (y/n) wished she could be in this moment longer.

She had no idea of what was to come after her first time and she prepared for it clutching the bed spread and leaning back to get comfortable, awaiting for Kakashi's cock to penetrate her and make her his forever.

"Are you sure about this (y/n)'chan " 

(Y/n) immediately nodded her head and almost widened her eyes in question.  
'why would he ask me that ?'  
' he cares about me duh '  
The girl blushed to the mention of him caring about her as a boyfriend would and almost chuckled out loud, glad that she had someone like that right now. 

" please Kakashi Sensei I want you... "  
" what do you want " Kakashi again repeated with a sinister smirk  
(Y/n) sneered back and begged for him  
" I-I want you're cock inside of me right now-  
I'm so god damn horny in love with you...that's why I need you Kakashi so please...fuck me " 

And with that Kakashi slammed his hips into her ass his tip sliding in steadily into her tight wet heat. The older male groaned out loud and long arching his back for the pleasure that was shot up his cock.  
" (y/-(y/n) s-o damn tight oh k-kami"  
' how was I able to fit in her ?!' The silver haired Hatake thought as he pulled back and slammed his hips yet again into the girl under him who was clutching her eyes shut, pain riling up in the pit of her stomach as Kakashi only proceeded to pump his needy erection into her tight space slowly and steadily and the way his precious (y/n) would look so much in pain with her piercing expression made Kakashi heart broken to see her like this and tried his best on slowing it down a bit and making her first time more pleasant. 

" it's going to be alright (y/n)'chan...I love you "  
The Hatake's hand caressed her cheek holding her small fragile face in his hand assuring soft comfort and somehow that eased the pain in her and she felt her heart warm up to feel her lovers hand like that, caring for her in this situation.Kakashi noticed the small smile displayed on the aching girls face and smiled back, glad that she now was feeling better at least and continued pleasuring her, going now a bit faster with his thrusts.

"Ah a-Kakashi I-I-t-" 

" f-feels g-good "

(Y/n) now screamed out with a shaky voice,her sensei's cock having his affect on her making (y/n) feel good in a way she would of never imaged she would be.  
Kakashi groaned arching his back as he hit a certain spot with his hips smacking against his students plumb ass,having a lewd sound fill the room, anyone from inside the spacy house could hear what was going on and it was no mystery due to how loud they where being with each other, with the thrusts that was smacked into her which send the girl into a spiral of bliss. 

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto wouldn't be having a peaceful night, tonight. Kakashi moves in faster, his thrusts getting deeper into her womb the girls cry's didn't falter either with how she was clinging into the bed sheets with her nails digged in, it was obvious she was having the time of her life her face in a twist full of emotion,both being pleasure. 

" Ah-ahemmm-Kakashiiii~I-I'm-"  
" I-I know "  
Kakashi tightened his grip on his student getting ready for his release. Kakashi slid his hands lower down her waist nearly slipping off when he gave on his last few thrusts that put the girl over the edge. 

"(Y/N)!!!"  
"KAKASHI!!!" 

Kakashi came with his last thrust giving into her tight clit,spilling his milky white seed all over her abused clit. They both screamed with pleasure tied into them, each other's seeds being mixed in the white fluid dripping down into the sheets to be smeared.  
Kakashi and (y/n) panted deeply taking their time to catch their breath from the intense climax.  
Kakashi leaned down to kiss (y/n) on her agap lips sneaking his tongue in to play for a bit as he got off his high, but (y/n) got to tired and let Kakashi dominate her with his slippery muscle, winning over her mouth and pulling away lastly to look at what he has done.  
Kakashi smirked and flipped over on his back, laying next to his sweating student on the cum stained bed, not caring to clean it up right now for he was to tired.  
" that was amazing Kakashi Sensei "  
Kakashi could only smirk at those words and cuddle into his students side, his head resting agasint the crook of her neck.  
" I love you... and nothing will change that ever "  
(Y/n) turned to look and stare into her sensei's piercing onyx eyes  
" even if we're student and teacher ?"  
" that doesn't matter "  
(Y/n) nodded and smiled wrapping her arms around his naked torso and chuckled  
" what is it ?" The sensei raised an eyebrow  
" what you said sounded corny "  
Kakashi remembered when he said that he loved her and chuckled too  
" buts it true "  
Kakashi came in for a kiss, reconnecting his lips with his students again  
" and always will be..."


	10. Kakashi x student reader || lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 𝒊𝒎 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒇𝒖𝒄𝒌 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒕𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒌 𝒔𝒘𝒆𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒕-  
> 𝑨𝒏𝒅 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒆 𝒈𝒐𝒏𝒏𝒂 𝒍𝒐𝒗𝒆 𝒆𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒚 𝒔𝒆𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒅 𝒐𝒇 𝒊𝒕 "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> longish chapter so be ready   
> Also maybe note that kakashi might be just a bit   
> yandere ;))

-  
It has been a long day at school and (y/n) was a more than tired as she rushed out of the gym to change. Luckily gym was her last period and she was free to go whenever as soon as she changed, but someone stoped her no rather the announcements did.

" (y/n), (l/n) report to the main office right away"

'Huh! Why now of all times?' 

(Y/n) sighed sadly knowing she won't be going home anytime sooner.

(y/n) rushed out of the changing rooms and walked to the office passing by her dear friends Naruto Sakura and Sasuke who where all planning on going to a small cafe after school. 

when they asked to join she sadely refused with a stressful sigh wishing she could go, but instead she had to go to the office for some reason.

(Y/n) stepped foot into the main office strutting to the lady behind the desk.

She seemed to notice the younger girls footsteps and glanced at her with a questionable look. 

" might you be ( y/n ) ( l/n ) ?" 

The (h/c) haired girls nodded slightly carelessly wanting only to go back home and relax.  
" well than you have been asked to meet Hatake Kakashi in his personal office "   
(Y/n) wide eyed and and eyebrows pierced together and clutched at the cloth of her pants.  
' so it was his fault for making me stay late? Why the hell would he want to see me at this time for ?!' 

Kakashi was (y/n) english teacher who she had a complicated relationship with. It was either at times she would hate him for being so laid back and cool or love and admire him for being so hot and nice to her. 

Kakashi may had sensed this situation between his student and asked for her to meet him maybe that was why she was called? 

' damn it that hot silver head kakashi ' 

(Y/n) bit her cheek and breathed in deep before waving off to the lady at the counter and walking herself to her teachers office which was the farthest one in the hall away from anything else.

Before (y/n) could even knock or either barge in she stumbled back as the door was flung open and there stood Kakashi with a smirk, his eyes shut, looking stressed. (Y/n) eyes widened and she stared at his lips-  
' Kakashi without his mask? Ok now this is really weird'   
" ah, sorry didn't notice you there (l/n) "  
" come on in..."   
she shook her head, clearing her previous thoughts and proceeded in.   
" sorry my ass tsk "(y/n) whispered under her breath as she bumped into her teachers strong back, she froze. 

" did I hear that wrong (l/n) ? "   
Kakashi slowly turned around with a slight smirk and deadly look in his eyes that could kill. On the other hand (y/n) tried her best to be as calm as she can giving off the expression of not giving a single shit and in exchange to his words shrugged her shoulders and groaned.  
He didn't move a muscle, he was still as a statue staring deep into her eyes making her want to leave his strict sight.   
" sorry Hatake " she whispered embarrassed.  
The taller figure leaned in closer.  
" what was that ? "   
There was another annoyed groan.  
" sorry Kakashi Sensei, okay now can we go in please ?"   
The silverette smirked satisfied and leaned back to the side letting his student pass by putting a hand on her lower back, leading her in into his private office with his chest pressed tightly against her back his body heat spreading to her. 

(Y/n) shivered at this heat and sat in a chair on the other side of his desk separated from his touch almost glad that you did.

For the first few seconds it was deadly quit, and (y/n) couldn't stand sitting in this quit and akward atmosphere especially with the sexual tension building up between her and her very chill teacher Kakashi. 

Currently it looked like he didn't even seem to notice how uncomfortable it was for his dear student for he was laid back in his chair, concentrated on a book he had in his hand while he rested his head nicely on his other arm.

Yep best teacher ever...

Or so (y/n) wanted to think, yet she always hated his guts for every reason arguably possible. 

"Tsk K-kakshi senseiii-"  
"Shhhh im almost done with this part were their gonna—-"

(Y/n) leaped out of her chair nearly knocking it over and slammed both her clutched fists into the table where her dear teacher was behind in. Kakashi didn't even flinch, however his student got his attention quit quickly. 

" hmmm?"

His face half hidden under that pervy book, the teacher had his eyebrows raised at the younger girl as if questioning why she had such a big blush spread into her flustered face. 

" please...don't finish that sentence..."

Kakashi covered up his smirk with the book.  
He secretly loved seeing her like this, so flustered up and out of place. He also loved knowing that he made her blush and weak in front of him in just a small action or a single word. 

Yet he couldn't let her know that he had strong overwhelming feelings for her... not yet at least.

" ahum...well that aside now please take a seat and we will talk about why I called you in"

"Mhm you better have a good reason for taking me after school accpecially..." the young girl was displeased and quickly plopped down in her seat facing this taller man with her arms crossed and slouching down with a sneer that challenged Kakashi. 

He just couldn't stop smiling at her,   
'she was just so cute! ' Kakashi thought,  
He needed her right now.

" alright than ill get right to the point...no more teasing I swear "

A grunt could be heard across from the desk.   
Suddenly the air got still and Kakashi moved forward into his seat, elbows put on the desk with his hands clutched into fists tucked away under his chin. 

A soft chuckle echoed throughout the room. 

" whats so funny...bastard"

" you're failing my class (y/n)"

As those words flees her teachers pale lips, she wanted to shrivel up into a ball and disappear. Not liking her teacher is one thing, but hating to lose like that and to him...It made her blood turn hot and stomach twirl in her pit. 

" and you're gonna have to work you're way up again..."

Kakashi said all that in a honey soaked voice, it was sickening sweet. (Y/n) hated it 

Again Kakashi adjusted his position and stood up his back bend and leaning closer over the desk staring softly into his precious students curious yet scared eyes. 

" buuuu-t I can make it easier for you accpecially..."

"Why? D-dont you hate me...or something"

" oh no,no,no my 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒓-"

He managed to choke back a moan at the sigh in-front of him, sweating and dripping in cold fear was the best thing he could ever want to see from his favorite student. 

Even if his half lidded eyes where intensely staring into hers, (y/n) refused to look back, wouldn't even give a glance to spare she either had the floor to look at or switch her (e/c) hues around the room...anything but kakashi. 

It slightly irritated the silver haired teacher but one thing he was proud to have was patience. 

"Soo I think you should appreciate the help im gonna give you "

(Y/n) seemed to notice but didn't move an inch, for she knew how this was gonna play out in the end, and she knew she couldn't escape him. 

Her back was warm because of her dear teacher pressing up against her, his arms gently holding into her shoulders. As if he was taming her, calming her down. 

" if you wanna have a better grade in my class I suggest that you stand up and lean yourself against the desk where I can see you well " 

(Y/n) heart raced and a foreign feeling caught in her heart. She blushes and builds up the courage to quickly stand up and face Kakashi who had half lidded eyes staring back at her own (e/c) ones. 

They both said nothing for a split second but that changed when (y/n) growled out in frustration and jumped to hook her arms around his neck and smacked her lips into his. 

"Oh-"

His words were cut with the younger girls passionate kiss. Kakashi's arms still were where they are stuck to his side of shoke, at the most he didn't expect for her to jump onto him amd make the first move. However he didn't argue and quickly returned the gesture his bigger hands caressed her waist as his lips moved in synch with hers. 

"Ka-kakashi I-I you bast—ard aaah-"  
Kakashi wouldn't let his student breath or talk for he was to hot and bothered and concentrated on sucking and licking up her soar lip. 

At once kakashi started walking slowly towards his desk trapping (y/n) in his hold, pinned against his own desk. 

" I-I fucki-fucking hate you're g-guts mmm-ahh"  
"I love you too dear-"  
Kakashi purposely pined his knee right below her heat, (y/n) was suddenly panting heavily riding his knee out slowly scooting up his thigh. Their tongues clashed together in a heated battle, yet kakashi was more dominant in the end. 

(Y/n) needed to pull away for air and time to relax her soar lip. As she did which kakashi let her gracefully, he pushed her up in one action landing her on his wooden desk where papers lay in piles to be graded. 

" mmmh- fuck what are you doing ah-"  
Well of coarse while (y/n) needed her rest he couldnt wait around to dominate her mouth, so instead kakashi moved down to her neck which surprisingly was sensitive and was good for making dark hickeys. 

With these love bites he could finally claim her.  
But before he could go any farther he thrusted his dear student down onto the desk laying flat on her back with a soft moan escaping her plumb lips. 

" im gonna fuck you till you break sweetheart-  
And youre gonna love every second of it "  
Kakashi panted with a sick smirk that sent (y/n) into a daze.

-  
𝑻𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒖𝒆𝒅~


	11. Madara x student reader|Lime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 𝒍𝒆𝒕𝒔 𝒅𝒂𝒏𝒄𝒆..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> swearing and Kakashi is in this chapter!Although he is a bit of an asshole   
> ⚠️☢︎︎ Dark topics ☢︎︎⚠️

School was hell.(y/n) especially hated history her worst subject that she was currently failing at and the teacher she had for history, she didn't like him at all.

(Y/n) would always catch Mr.Uchiha staring down her classmates skirts checking his students out in a desirable gaze that didn't last long when (y/n) decided to do something about it. At first (y/n) thought that it was none of her business that she shouldn't be interested in but somehow Mr. Uchiha got her attention from her and rushed to his desk, blocking his view of his students. Blocked by his student he grunted and locked his eyes with here (e/c) ones dissapointed that his little show had ended so soon.

Madara sat back in his chair adjusting his erection under the table.

" what is it Ms.(Y/l/n) " Madara gave her a cold glare wanting her gone. (Y/n) stood her ground and bend down her skirt riding up, she could feel his eyes on her traveling down to her...

(Y/n) closed her eyes and forced a smile

" I saw how you looked at the girls in this class Mr.Uchiha... I could get you reported " (y/n) whispered in a dangerous soft tone. 

Madara clutched his arm chair and smirked

no student has ever dared to apose him or at that matter even confront him about his perverted act

She was... interesting to him, Madara decided to play with her for a bit.

" hm is that so..." Madara said his arm up and his cheek resting against his fist. He was in a playful mood wanting to toy with her more.

"We will see about that "

(Y/n) coldly glared at him and Madara did the same with a smirk that challanged her.

The bell rung and the students ran out of their seats desperate to go home for it was their last period.

Madara licked his lips

" you should go " Madara commanded

" you wouldn't want to be late now do you ?" He could see a glint if something in her eyes. But before he could ask she turned around and walked away silently, with Madara staring at her ass.

—

" ah fuck sensei...ah" his thrusts where dominating her destroying her in every way, humiliating her in the worst way  
possible."Please...Stop..mah" Hanako was clutching her hand with her long nails peircing her skin. (Y/n) was getting pounded by her other teacher Kakashi balls deep into her with no mercy at display. " (y/n)-chan you're so fu-ucking t-tight"

Kakashi Hatake was a gap of eleven years ahead of her being a twenty-seven old already teaching english at her high school. His silver matted hair was disheveled and eyes shut closed due to pleasure. His rough hands firmly on (y/n)'s hips holding her tightly against him as he berried his cock into her. (Y/n) was sprawled out on a certain teachers desk one arm behind her head and the other besides her head.  
" a- a you have no idea how difficult it is being a teacher you f-fucking mess "

Kakashi blurted out banging his hips against her thighs coming closer to his release.  
" please Kakashi I-I-Ah!"( Y/n) could barely say that with the force he handled her with after hearing that he stoped in his tracks and stared at her hissing in pain." You can't what " Kakashi boldly asked and (y/n) struggled with her words afraid to make eyes contact with her hot teacher. (Y/n) gathered up her words and said-

" I- I can't keep fucking you like this!m-"Kakashi slaped her plump ass and pushed his lips on hers forcing his way in again thrusting even faster preparing for a climax " wrong answer " 

(Y/n) was scared for the most that they where gonna get caught. If someone where to find out about their little' meetings ' (y/n) wouldn't know what to do. Her sensei's threats where alone just frightened her into keeping silent.

But she was also scared because they where doing this in one of her most hated teachers classroom  
Madara Uchiha's class and on his desk where she earlier today confronted him about something...

This particular desk. Hanako struggled but to know avail as she felt an sudden presence outside the door. Even if the doors were shut there is a way that anyone could see her getting pounded thrue the cracks of the curtain.

(Y/n) squirmed and screamed as the silverette released his seed into her tight clit, sweating and panting from the intense climax.  
Kakashi leaned over (y/n)'s sweaty body and kissed her on her plumb lips " you took the pill right ?"Kakashi demanded (y/n) nodded sadly and turned her head to the side trying not to cry infront of her teacher. Without another word Kakashi dressed up in his white button up and trousers.

" Hanako what's wrong, why cant you stand " Kakashi eyed her limp naked body on the teachers desk. " it hurts... a lot Kakashi Sensei... I cant even feel anything "Kakashi smirked hearing that   
" good... I did that " he was proud, and   
(y/n) wanted to cry again."c'mon" Kakashi rubbed her thigh " I can carry you-" (y/n) sat up straight in surprise for Kakashi as his eyes widened. " n-no I'm fine I just need to rest" The (h/c) haired female lied. Kakashi smirked " I see that you can sit up now, fine than" the silver headed male put on his face mask hiding his lower face.   
" be back at school around 6:00 am... I will need you again "Kakashi departed thru the door hands in his pockets and closed it harshly.   
(Y/n) tried to put on her panty's and skirt but to no avail her boy was extremely soar, so she just laid there afraid that that anyone could come in to see a naked student with cum dripping out of her.  
She feared the worst as she heard someone from  
the doorway clear their throat.(y/n)'s breath hitched and she jumped up in sitting position covering up not much of herself, leaving the intruder with lots to stare at. It was Madara Uchiha her perverted history teacher who had his arms crossed and leaning his weigh against the side of the doorway.

Uchiha sensei had an amused look on his face eyeing his naughty student he just caught. Oh imagine the things he could do to her right now, when she is at her most vulnerable and defeated state, He bit his own lip. " well, well... what do we have here in my own classroom welcoming me with..." he smirked dropping his arms to his side  
" (y/n) I saw everything " (y/n) feared the worst thing possible.  
The spiky haired male slowly strutted towards her like a predator would with his prey. " oh how the tables turn... my little student 'tsk' you look so pathetic dripping with that Kakashi's cum like this, make's me wanna destroy you for the little show you put on before in class" before her teacher could get any closer she stood up but nearly fell down wanting to sit back down again, her legs visibly shaking.

" shut up Uchiha I'm gonna get you reported right away and get you fired for the things you done infront of me " (y/n) gasped out of air , she was slammed against the whiteboard with her teacher body against her, pinning her down with his muscular body. " now who's gonna believe a straight F student over me... the most powerful person you could think off " (y/n) wiggles in his restrain knowing well that she wouldn't be going any time soon. " huh what do you mean by powerful... you're just a horny teacher who wants to fuck his own students merciless " (y/n) spat out confused.

Madara chuckled " I'm way more than that... you'll see that soon " Madara trailed his thumb up her collerbones and up to her chin grabbing her forcefully and tilted her head to meet his onyx sinful eyes baring lust and something else...  
" I can get you reported about you're little meet up with you're teacher... " (y/n) froze  
" he's a teacher after all, he can get easily fired from his position and sent to jail "  
(Y/n) remembered right than and there the older males threats and how serious he was if anyone found out.  
"I have a proposition instead " Madara colossal  
hand trailed to her thigh and smirked sealing their lips with a passionate kiss

" let's dance..."

-  
𝑻𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒖𝒆𝒅~


	12. 2||Madara x student reader(lime)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒉𝒂𝒗𝒆 𝒌𝒏𝒐𝒘 𝒊𝒅𝒆𝒂 𝒘𝒉𝒂𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖 𝒈𝒐𝒕 𝒚𝒐𝒖𝒓𝒔𝒆𝒍𝒇 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐....(𝒚/𝒏) 𝒅𝒆𝒂𝒓"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝑻𝒉𝒊𝒔 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒘𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒈𝒐 𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒑𝒕𝒉 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒂𝒓𝒌 𝒕𝒐𝒑𝒊𝒄𝒔, 𝒐𝒉 𝒂𝒍𝒔𝒐 𝒃𝒆 𝒘𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒆𝒅 𝒂𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒃𝒐𝒓𝒅𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒆 𝒔𝒎𝒖𝒕, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒍𝒚 𝒕𝒉𝒊𝒔'll 𝒃𝒆 𝒂 𝒍𝒐𝒏𝒈 𝒄𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝒔𝒐 𝒃𝒖𝒄𝒌𝒍𝒆 𝒖𝒑~

It had been a few months maybe a year that the teacher and his student started to ' meet up ' on certain days. 

(Y/n) was on the school floor with her uniform torn off, scattered around her kneeling naked form she was in between her teachers legs doing something her father wouldn't be so proud of. This day Madara noticed something was off about her and decide to ask about it.  
" (Y/n)"  
The girl retracted her lips away from his ten inch length saliva dripping from his tip as (Y/n) looked up at him in worry,  
'had I done something wrong ?' (Y/n) thought deeply.  
"what's wrong...dont tell me nothing is the matter I know something is wrong... now spill "  
The girl shifted in her position slightly uncomfortable from all this happening and plus that she had to tell him what was bothering her, she turned her head to the side hating that she had to look into her teachers lust filled eyes.  
" I-I dont know how to tell you this Madara but I'll try to make it clear..." said with clear difficulty and bitterness lashed into her small voice.  
" go on " Madara waited patiently as the Hyuga took a deep breath and said that shoked Madara to the core  
" I'm...pregnant w-with- "  
" who's the father " the older male boldly interrupted staring deeply into students bitter eyes.  
(Y/n) looked down into her lap, eye contact was not relevant right now for she felt sick even telling him this.  
" look at me (Y/n)"  
Madara propped his two fingers under her chin and pulled her head up seeing that she was near to crying with glassy eyes her eyebrows quivering, about to break down. It seemed like this was hard for her to tell him. Madara sighed deeply knowing that this had to be bad and when the truth hit him he would need to do something about it for she was not only his student but his responsibility.  
" you can tell me everything... starting from who the father is"  
" than I might help you with this"  
(Y/n)'s heavy expression lifted and she felt a bit better hearing this, but not fully.  
"It's Kakashi..I-I'm sorry I-"  
" Hmm Kakashi, so he hasn't stoped doing it with you " Madara thought deeply, why Kakashi and why did he do so? His own student...It disgusted the Uchiha, he couldn't think straight.

The older male sighed deeply standing up and pulling his trousers back on-  
" Meet me at exactly at this spot at 7:10 tomorrow"  
And with that he left with out another word to speak.  
(Y/n) stayed in the floor thinking about what he might do about this situation.  
' Why would Madara waste his efforts to help a student like me? '  
The Hyuga raised her hand to her chest and felt her heart beat fast.

' why does it have to be me, of all people...'

—  
Madara asks his student to meet him in class at a late time without any context and (Y/n) wondered why but knew better than to question him, so she arrived at the school at about 7:25 pm  
With a big (e/c) sweater matching her eyes and a skirt that went down to right above her knee with that she wear a much bigger jacket that was her fathers for the cold. She snuck into the building it was much later that school was over it was still open but with nearly no teachers nor students there, it was the perfect time and place to meet up. 

(Y/n) brushed her black parted bangs to look presentable and pressed down her skirt from wrinkles and strutted into the familiar classroom that was Madara Uchiha's.  
She found him leaning against his own desk and window open right besides his desk which was for his cigarette he was smoking on. When Madara noticed his student walk in he waved her to him and wrapped his arms around her kissing her passionately making the smaller girl slightly blush at the sudden act, tasting the nicotine that he had against his lips.

" let's go " 

(Y/n) followed him, it was bad move to ask him where they would going but kept silent and instead wondered to herself about all the possibilities of going anywhere. 

(Y/n) got into the black car with him into front seat. The ride was mostly quit which was for her to blame since (Y/n) didn't really need to talk about anything much,her relationship with the man who was her teacher was weird and never thought she would be in, it brought in a discomforting feeling inside her and (Y/n) knew nothing about this man called Madara except that he was a teacher who teaches history and that he was ' powerful' in a sense he said that once when he found her for the first time undressed and raped. 

(Y/n) always wondered off about what he meant and Madara would say that she will see so later in time. 

The smaller girl leaned against the cool glass staring off into the buildings passing by she also noticed that they where at the sketchy part of town with motels,bars and strip's around the corner everywhere she looked. 

(Y/n) didn't seem scared she was more intrigued and thought deeper into his words and where there destination was. 

Madara pulled up to a flashing place with signs that read something a stripper would say. 

' Where are we ?'

" come now "  
The older male stoped the car and got out so did (Y/n). (Y/n) stayed by her superior thinking it was a better idea to do so but not to close that will make Madara think that she was frightened or even worse. No she didn't want her teacher to think of her like that she wanted him to see her as a strong figure and marched by the Uchiha's side into what looked like the back of a shady building. 

" passwords please- "  
There was a masculine body guard dressed in black and glasses blocking what was a door ro inside the building. 

" I don't think the password is necessary now "

The body guard froze and realized who the person he was talking to was and let him pass through as he did his shaded eyes lingered on (Y/n)'s in a questionable but still silent state thinking not to ever speak of the matter that he saw a grown man with a sixteen year old going into a strip club. 

(Y/n) nearly choked on air as she walked in already hearing fuzzy music blare and low lights shining through the dark curtains. She has never witnessed or even entered a strip before and she would never want to.  
Now her question was why where they here? And for what purpose-  
For a second (Y/n)'s thoughts all lead to one thing- pleasure...  
But she felt like it was much more than that and continued to follow through with Madara as he lead her to a woman who seemed to dress very nicely compared to others.  
"The room please "  
" yes sir "  
The lady bowed and walked them to a deep part of the building which had a spare room with a locked door she opened for them, (Y/n) noticed the theme of the big room was a black and red theme and she already felt dizzy about as she came in after Madara the scent of alcohol and weed hit her like a car. 

(Y/n) cringed at the smell and quickly walked in and flinched as the door was closed behind her with a sharp ' click'  
'Looks like I'm gonna stay here for a while '  
(Y/n) sighed stressfully and turned around to see something that made her shocked to the core and want to walk out straight away. 

The room itself was huge, (Y/n)'s guessed it could fit to about thirty people but that wasn't what shocked her, sitting down on the extended red sofa on the other end was Madara and to his other end that he faced was a group of grown man that looked about dangerous and (Y/n) had a bad vibe from them.She also noticed that each of them had a woman sitting in their lap wearing a tight dress and that was for each of them. 

The girl could of sworn to herself she saw these guys somewhere before.  
This was not a place where the daughter of the hokage was supposed to be in, and the people sitting and having a good time proved her point even more. 

" who's this brat" a particular red head asked his cold eyes piercing into her chest. (Y/n) covered herself as much as she could with the jacket she stole from her father, but still they couldn't look away and she felt dirty all over.

" come (Y/n) sit with daddy "

(Y/n) cringed at that sentenced for a split second wondering if it would be better if she could just jump out of a window and make a run for it didn't seem so as the room had no escapes or windows. 

(Y/n) had no choice but to go over to the man and sit next to him

" right here "  
Madara moved (Y/n) up by her hips and seated her in his lap his hands lay resting on her waist.  
Blushing and slightly embarrassed she looked down and clutched her skirt trying not to get mad and out of control.  
"Oh"  
With that the older male chuckled and he turned his attention back to the group of men on the opposite side of the couch.  
" so we have matters to discuss about..."  
(Y/n) blared out most of the conversation not caring for it was boring but still scary since she heard that these group of man have killed multiple people and caused mass crimes everywhere. 

The Akatsuki that was the name they went by now that (Y/n) remembered and shifted in her position slightly uncomfortable sitting in her teachers lap in-front of these powerful people.

Of Madara was talking and having serious matters discussed with them was he as powerful as them?  
No it couldn't be. Then why was he here? Damn she should of listened after all.

" Kakashi Hatake..." his name surprisnly showed up a couple times in the chat and that scared her a bit but that got her attention she tuned in into what they where saying. 

" we will do so lord Madara " the leader that called himself Pein stated his purple rippled eyes glances a couple times at (Y/n).  
Madara noticed so and smirked  
" you don't need to worry about her "  
" she had nothing to do with this "  
Madara lies protecting her.  
Actually it was all about her and her teacher Kakashi.  
" thank you for having this time with us-"  
Out of no where Madara pinned (Y/n) against the couch his hand grasped both of (Y/n)'s wrists bonding her down in a tight unbreakable grip.  
Madara leaned in so that only (Y/n) could hear him.  
" tsk tsk you need to be taught a lesson about behaving when daddy's working... look what you made me do "  
(Y/n) still struggled knowing she won't be getting out but still tried.  
' what the hell is up with him? I did nothing '  
(Y/n) thought pissed off at the sudden action and then it hit her at one point she was moving to much in his lap maybe rubbing herself against him, but she didn't notice.  
" are you disobeying me....hmm"  
(Y/n) had enough of this she was tired,stressed and annoyed by the way he talked with her.  
" fuck you Madara-" (Y/n) spat out looking him straight into his cold piercing eyes.  
" sorry if you would excuse us-"  
Madara harshly grabbed (Y/n) by the waist and dragged her across the building to his car where he tossed her in.  
Madara speed away to his house which (Y/n) never saw before.  
" Madara...You bastard I never thought that I'd see you like this "  
The younger girl didn't struggle this time and waited for the car to arrive while Madara stayed silent thinking about something.  
Madara swiftly pulled her out and got her into his big house, it was mostly empty due to him never having visitors or anyone to live with.

" you have know idea what you got yourself into... (Y/n) dear "  
Madara purred out lust tied into his voice. (Y/n)'s eyes widened and she blames herself for what she got herself into, she knew she couldn't get out of this and froze as Madara locked the door to his bedroom and pushed her roughly down his springy bed making a low creek sound.

" now... your punishment " 

-


End file.
